


Dance With Me

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine, music, dancing in the living room. Prompt from my good friend bird3000</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The lamp bathed the room in a dim orange glow, ripples of invisible smoke waving through the air from the burning candles. He smelled the sandalwood, cloves and vanilla. They sat opposite each other on her sofa, backs up against respective cushions and their legs outstretched but tangled together. She wore leggings and an oversized New York Knicks hoody that definitely wasn't hers with fluffy red socks. She looked over at him and smiled, wiggling her toes against his leg.

His arm was stretched across the back of her sofa, her pose mimicking his as their fingers met to tangle together. She sipped at her glass of red wine, trading it momentarily for the remote to up the volume on the speakers. 

'Is this your 'David' playlist?'

Her face looked into the bottom of her glass, her shy smile looking back up at him as her toes padded into his leg.

'What makes you think I have a David playlist?'

'You don't have songs that remind you of me?'

'Maybe.'

She was a little bashful after one glass of wine and he always found it adorable. She almost became less sure of herself before her confidence kicked in. Two usually got her crawling into his lap and grinding against him and if he was really lucky, three was his lucky number and she'd take him into her mouth. His thumb twirled lazy circles over her hand, his eyes seeking out hers as his toes took their turn to flirt with her inner thigh. This was glass number one and she'd soon need topping up.

'Do you have a 'Gillian' playlist?'

'Baby I made an album. You know which songs on there are for you.'

She looked confused as she finished her wine, reaching her glass forward as he switched the hand not holding hers between his glass and the bottle to refill her glass.

'Oh come on! You know there's songs on there about you.'

She shook her head at him. 'It's a break up album David. So the songs...'

'Okay I get it. There are songs about Tea on there. But baby there are songs about you on there too.'

She cocked her head at him, still looking doubtful but he saw her nod slightly in acknowledgement.

'What songs remind you of me?'

Her fingers had slid up to his wrist now and she turned his hand over, scratching slow random patterns into his palm.

'Off the top of my head... Dylan: Lay Lady Lay. Foreigner: I wanna know what love is. The Stones: beast of burden, wild horses and you can't always get what you want. Roxette...'

'Roxette!? From Pretty Woman? Da-vidddd.'

'What? It's a power ballad, it's beautiful. It's about loss. You feel every word.'

'When did you listen to that?'

'Quite a lot of 1994, 1997 and on and off today.'

She silenced herself with wine, sipping on it gently. He was giving her examples of break up songs. Songs with regret, songs of longing from one person to another. She raised her eyebrows for him to continue. He spoke quickly, gabbling words of song titles falling out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

'The Beach Boys: god only knows. Sinead O Connor, nothing compares to you. The Patti Smith version of because the night. Billy Joel always a woman to me. Sade your love is king. David Bowie be my wife. Mazzy star fade into you.'

She was clenching hold of her top lip between her teeth and eased out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. These were love songs. Love songs about people who couldn't live without each other, didn't want to live without each other. And these songs reminded him of her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she willed it to slow down.

'Some McCartney and of course The King himself.'

'Which Elvis song?' she whispered.

He cleared his throat. 'I can't help falling in love with you.'

He emphasised each word carefully, his gaze holding hers and watched her as she swallowed, knuckles going white around the stem of her wine glass.

He reached over to the table and set his wine glass down. He picked up the remote and began skipping through the tracks she was playing. His thumbs stopped as he heard the familiar sound of the plucking of a double bass.

His head was bowed to the floor as he held out his hand towards her.

'Dance with me,' he murmured.

She pushed herself of the sofa and caught hold of his hand, letting herself be pulled into him. Her arms went around his waist and she hooked her fingers inside his belt loops, fingertips resting on his ass. Her head fitted neatly underneath his chin and his large hands spanned across her back, rubbing her soothingly.

'When the night... Has come. And the land is dark. And the moon is the only... Light we'll see.'

The sounds of Ben E King and she turned her head to rub her nose against his chest, inhaling the scent of spice, soap and something uniquely David. She rested her head on his chest as he held her, gently swaying her and turning them around in a slow circle. Her socked feet climbed on top of his and he held her tighter.

'Those songs you mentioned David.'

'Mmhhmm?'

'They're beautiful love songs.'

I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me...

He held her steady with one arm around her while his hand crept over her shoulder to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes. He was silent, his expression soft and his eyes clear.

'They are.'

Something in the cadence of his voice made her shudder, the heat of his gaze almost burning through her. His mouth moved towards hers and she stood stone still, swaying as she waited for him kiss her. Lips brushed over hers softly, gently, and a tentative tongue reached to meld with hers.

She held him tightly, his forehead against hers.

'So why do they remind you of me?'

She felt him tense momentarily, a deep breath inhaled as his hand stilled on her back. She could feel him deciding in his mind what to tell her and silently begged him not to take the safe option this time.

His nose touched against hers, their eyes so close together they both appeared blurry to one another. He didn't care, he wanted to feel close to her, to blur the lines between them together.

'Because I'm in love with you.'

And there it was. His confession was out there. She tugged his lips onto hers, their mouths opening to each other and she dug her fingers into his ass cheeks, saying with actions what she wasn't quite ready to articulate in words.

They broke apart as he pulled her hooded sweater up and over her head before their mouths rejoined, tongues exploring languidly as they rolled and unzipped clothing, pushing the unwanted layers away. 

He narrowly avoided crashing into the table as his legs collided with the back of the sofa, his shirt hanging off him before falling to the floor. He shuffled to lay down, pulling her into his lap as she braced one hand on his bare chest and reached the other skilfully behind her to unclasp her bra.

She pushed the straps away, guiding his hand to her breast, moaning against him as he trapped her nipple between his fingers, pinching and rolling it as he massaged her. His other hand worked on pushing the elastic of her leggings out the way and she gasped as his finger pushed her pants aside and rubbed between her folds.

Deft fingers unclamped his belt buckle and popped the buttons on his fly, freeing him from the confines of his boxers. She stood up momentarily, pushing down her underwear and pulling her legging and socks off in one swift motion.

Her hand reached out to stroke his face, his hand on top of hers as her thumb passed over his lips. He kissed the tip of it and she let her hand stray down his chest, easing his jeans and boxers off him. She moved to straddle him, her wetness against his hardness and eased herself up and down against his cock.

Her fingers interlaced with his as she eased him inside her and she leaned forward on top of him, her lips connecting with his once again.

She rode him with painfully slow strokes, the friction between them building. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, bright, wide and blue meeting hazel with flecks of green.

'Fuck David. I really...'

She bit her lip and moaned, the sensations of riding him washing over her as her orgasm hovered close to the surface. Her movements sped up, her fingers squeezing into his hand and she braced forward on top of him. He hoped she was close because she was squeezing her walls against him and he knew he couldn't take this for much longer.

'I really do love you David. My God I love you.'

Her eyes stayed with his as her orgasm swept over her, the quaking of her muscles sending him over the edge with a low guttural moan deep from his throat.

'Oh baby. I love you so much.'

His hands stroked her everywhere, his fingers through her hair, his palms rubbing over the smooth skin of her back. They stayed connected, neither wanting this moment between them to end.

'Wow.'

'Yeah,' she whispered, a breathy laugh escaping her.

'That was intense.'

'I guess that was... Us making love?'

'I guess it was.'

He flexed his fingers up from hers, watching their joined hands and looking further down to see their bodies joined. It was love. Two people who were in love and who had made love. Together. He could only hope it would be forever.


End file.
